Henrietta
Henrietta (ヘンリエッタ) was one of the Social Welfare Agency's first generation cyborgs with her handler as Jose Croce. She was also one of the main protagonists of the series. Appearance ]] Henrietta had fair skin with short, light brown hair and bangs. She had brown eyes. Henrietta was seen wearing dresses most of the time, and was almost always seen carrying around an Amati violin case, in which she stored a P90. When she wore a uniform owned by Jose's sister, Enrica, her appearance was very akin to her. Personality Henrietta was troubled and quite shy. However, she had been shown to assert her opinions when upset, like when she confronted Marco about visiting Angelica in the hospital. Like the other cyborgs, Henrietta was very protective of her handler, and attended to even the slightest threatening gesture made against him. Henrietta also showed signs of jealousy when she felt he was paying attention to other women. She was also starting to forget past events, which caused her great distress. Henrietta's preferred weapons were the SIG-Sauer P-239 Two-Tone (carried in a small of the back holster), the Fabrique Nationale P90 PDW (carried in an Amati violin case), and the FN FAL. She and her handler have also used the Walther WA 2000 sniper rifle and Ingram MAC-10. Background Henrietta was the only survivor of a brutal attack on her family. The incident left her severely psychologically unstable and suicidal. With a wrecked mind and body she was raped, Henrietta was turned over to the SWA, where she was transformed into a cyborg. During her surgery, she revealed that her uterus was removed. Death In volume 14 of the manga, Henrietta meets her end when an attack led by the Five Republics Faction re-triggers haunting memories of her family's death before entering the Social Welfare Agency. In a confused state, Henrietta accidentally shot Jose in the abdomen, critically wounding him. Henrietta had also suffered a lower back injury from being attacked, making it hard for her to move. Jose instructed Henrietta to remember the Elsa de Sica investigation and recall what she had said then, about her desire to die along with her loved one(s) if they die. He told her to fulfill her promise from that day and the both of them hold their guns to each others' head. Henrietta and Jose are both found dead at the end of chapter 83, having shot each other, with Jose shooting Henrietta in the right eye and Henrietta shooting Jose in the left temple area. Left for dead after the brutal murder of her family, during which she herself was assaulted, Henrietta suffered severe psychological trauma, making her suicidal. Like the other cyborg-girls, she was brainwashed into forgetting these events by a technique known as conditioning. Henrietta has short brown hair and brown eyes. Henrietta is devoted to her handler, Jose Croce, towards whom she has strong feelings. She even shows signs of jealousy when she feels Jose is paying attention to other women. He encourages her to share his interest in astronomy which she passes on to the other girls. Jose even gives her a diary, but this causes her distress when, as a result of the long-term effects of the conditioning, she begins to forget the events she noted in the book. Henrietta's preferred weapons are the SIG Sauer P239 Two-Tone, the Fabrique Nationale P90 PDW, and the FN FAL. She and her handler have also used the Walther WA 2000 sniper rifle and Ingram MAC-10. Category:Characters Category:cyborg Category:Deceased characters Category:Social Welfare Agency Category:Killed In Action Category:Females Category:Episodes